Nothing Changes
by Tattooed Wings
Summary: Max moves across the country with her mom's job she never stays in one place for long. How can this place be different? Max hates people because she's socially awkward and hates embarrassing herself. What happens when she meets Fang? Marcus? Who to choose?
1. Looking Around

**A/N: I know I really shouldn't be writing another story, but this idea hit me and I fell in love with it. I just couldn't let it go. So here it is. I'm still debating the title: Nothing Changes or Awkward Lifestyles. Tell me what you think. Any title ideas are welcome! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does.**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you cuz I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now…_" I sighed and closed my eyes, slipping into a dreamless sleep, the Goo Goo Dolls singing in the back ground. Another painful move across the country, it's a wonder how we haven't ran out of states to move to yet.

Ella was snoring lightly in the backseat and my mom had that determined look on her face which meant that she wasn't going to wake me up when it was my time to drive. I mentally shrugged, more sleep for me. But I still felt kind of bad; my mom works hard, hard enough to keep us going in a two story house all by herself. She deserved a break, but even if she's given one, she denies it. We try to get her to sleep in, we tell her we'll make breakfast but we wake up to the smell of waffles anyway.

* * *

><p>I always wake up to the simplest things, a simple shift in the weather, a small tap on the window, the heater turning offon, Ella tip-toeing around downstairs, everything. So I was surprised when I felt hands shaking me awake instead of the engine turning off. I slowly woke up, looking around, noting that we were parked in front of a two story house that looked identical to the one before it. Ella was smiling at me sleepily and I knew it must be really late… or early. I saw the yellow sun peaking over the hills in the distance and knew it must be around five.

"I thought about leaving you here, but I'm not that mean," She whispered and started walking back to the house. It was a simple house, nothing too special to mark it as unique, but that's fine with me. I give this place three months before mom's relocated again.

I sighed and slowly got out of the car. I stretched and slumped into the house. I aimlessly walked up the stairs and went to the nearest door I found. I saw Ella sleeping in the bed and I cursed quietly. I love Ella, but she has an abnormal fear of waking up and finding someone else in her bed, even if it's a family member. Once, I fell asleep in her bed and I woke up to her screaming and her claw-like nails. I unconsciously rubbed the scar on my wrist. I hide it well, but the memory still pains me. I hate being feared, that's my abnormal fear. I hate people being scared of me. We all have our flaws, don't hate, or judge. There both bad things.

I slumped into the next bedroom and fell onto the bed face-first and was asleep before I hit the bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of bacon and new that bad news was around the corner. I groaned and slowly stood, rubbing my eyes and rolling my shoulders. Here's a word of advice, don't ever sleep in day-clothes on your stomach because then you'll be aching in the morning.<p>

I made my way downstairs, each step echoing in the almost filled house. In the kitchen I saw Ella slowly chomping on her bacon on the circular table and mom at the stove, making herself some. I noticed the table set for three and knew that I was going to either hate this morning's breakfast or absolutely love it. It's usually the first one though. I slumped into a chair and started eating the bacon and eggs in front of me. Mom happily sat down, eating her food slowly, taking her time. Odd. "Morning girls," She finally said, looking up at us.

"Morning," We mumbled, still dazed by sleep. Mom was wearing her usual work clothes, a long-sleeved shirt of any color tucked into a pencil-skirt, sometimes pants. Mom was a vet, one of the bests, but I guess my vote is biased.

She frowned at us and commented on our attire, "I guess you were both still exhausted." I nodded, eating my bacon, the flavor lost to my tired mind.

"So…"

"Start with the bad, then the good," I said and she frowned at me. She opened her mouth to ask how I knew what she was going to say and I waved my hand dismissively, "You're my mom, I _should_ know what's going to happen when you make bacon and eggs for breakfast."

She laughed a little, "Well, as you girls know, you'll be starting school next Monday," She waited for us to nod and continued, "I want you two to know this town by heart before then." Easy enough, I already did my fair share of research on this place. Call it paranoia, but it's really just trying to not look as lost as you feel. I always search up the place we're moving to, ever since the first time when I walked into someone's territory. I thought it was open to the public because it was a hill, but apparently only some parts of it were. They let me off with a warning, and ever since I've always made sure to do research on the place.

"I have a friend here, her name's Alyssa Griffiths, and I asked her if she wouldn't mind showing you two around. She agreed-"

"But," I prompted, not meeting mom's gaze.

"But nothing, she agreed to let her kids show you two around." Now this job is harder.

"I can do it myself." Another abnormal fear of mine: I hate meeting new people. I'm somewhat antisocial, or socially awkward. I can never act correctly in front of people, so I usually let myself fit in and blend into the background. I don't go out of my way to look good, I don't wear very known brands, I don't draw any attention to myself. That's just how I am.

Mom shook her head, "Nonsense," I'm socially awkward and even I know that no one says nonsense anymore. "You'll have fun, Max. Give it a try; you might actually like these people." I shrugged, I highly doubt it. I hate how much faith my mother has in me because that makes me even more of a failure. I guess I hated this breakfast, no matter how amazing the food was.

"Maybe," I said just for her. Her smile brightened and I knew that I'd actually have to try this time.

* * *

><p>After I dressed and brushed my teeth and hair, I found myself lounging on the couch, rocking out to my play list. It didn't even make sense; it was fast then slow, calming then energizing. <em>Awkward<em>. But it was me; it explained me and my ways.

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'til then I walk alone_!" I sang along with Billie.

I heard a faint knock and heard Ella scream, "I GOT IT!" But I didn't really care what was happening. Well that is until Ella plopped down on my stomach.

"Get off!" I gasped, pushing her off of me with a hard shove.

She was laughing and said, "Good, you're still alive! Okay, come on let's go!" I looked at her like she was crazy and she laughed again. I was beginning to miss the tired and quiet Ella, she was much more bearable. "To look around town, silly!" I sighed and sat up.

"I'm not feeling well; you know after you mauled me, I felt like breakfast was going to show up again." I put a hand on my stomach and wobbled a little. She rolled her eyes at me and pushed me towards the door. I groaned but let her pull me outside where three people were waiting.

"Sorry guys, my sister was having some issues," Ella commented and we started walking.

"My only _issue_ is you, dear sweet sister," I said sarcastically, putting my headphones back in my ears. I heard some laughs, but my music was really too loud to even hear what was going on. So I lowered it just in case they were talking to me, I didn't want to look like an idiot. I promised my mom I would try. My sister and the other girl, a dark skinned girl with mocha colored eyes and dark brown hair, hit it off immediately. They were both blabbing on and on about the cutest new trend and the cute boys at our old school and new school. James Blunt was blasting in my ears when Ella turned the conversation to me.

"But Max is the athletic one." I hate her. I don't like bragging or showing off, because that draws the unwanted attention.

One of the guys, the one that was a good foot taller than me with black hair that hung over his dark eyes, looked at me curiously and asked, "Really?"

I shrugged, "Sure, I guess I'm okay." Ella gaped at me, shaking her head.

"Max is not _just_ okay, she's amazing! At everything!" I rolled my eyes, shifting uncomfortably.

"Ella's just exaggerating; I'm just as bad at everything as she is." She glared at me.

"HEY!" She yelled, whacking my arm and I smiled a little.

"Just saying what you said," I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay then you agree, you're amazing at everything." I opened my mouth then closed it. She had me there.

I shook my head, "Nope." She looked like she wanted to press further but my phone started ringing. We were both shocked, no one other than mom called me, and even then she preferred to call Ella. I took out my iPhone and saw **JJ** and her smirking with a hat picture on. I happily answered.

"Hey," I said into the phone and Ella mouthed, "Who is it?" I raised a finger to tell her to wait because when JJ rambles, you need to listen otherwise you'll be lost.

"HEY MAXI-MILLION!" She yelled into the phone, so loud I'm sure that the people heard her. I guess I'm not trying too hard, I don't even know their names, not like I'm going to ask.

"Hey, JJ," I said into the phone and Ella still looked confused. JJ was a friend of mine from camp. I attended a sports camp during the summer and met JJ; we exchanged numbers and called ever so often. She usually called, but whenever I need her to listen I call and so far she's always answered. I moved the phone away from my mouth and said in a hushed voice, "Sports camp." Great, now they probably think that I am good at sports.

"OMG! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" She shouted and I laughed. JJ was the only person, other than my family, that I wasn't awkward around.

"I'm guessing something totally amazingly awesome that will make me go 'oh' and 'ah'?" I could hear her nod her head and smiled.

"YES! OMG! First off…. DANNY FINALLY ASKED ME OUT! AH!"

"Congrats on that! I'm sure that you've added to you're Danny shrine," I smirked and knew that she was probably turning a bright red. I motioned for the others to keep going, I felt bad that I was making them stay, and I didn't appreciate them listening to my conversation.

"Shut up," She muttered and I laughed.

"No, it's illegal for me to shut up." I heard her laugh and I missed her. I would never see her again and we would slowly grow distanced and my amazing friendship with her would shatter. I would be awkward with everyone.

"Psh, someone needs to change _that_ law. Anyway, I needed to tell you this and I wanted to tell you in person but you know…" I heard the sadness there and I just wanted to be like everyone else and be able to stay in one place for once, to have one place to call home and not the entire freaking country, but I never complain. My mom has enough stress that she doesn't need my complaining to be added to the stack.

"Yeah," I sighed and scratched my head a little.

"Anyway. I just got promoted to head cheerleader!" She squealed and it was hard for me to not be happy for her. I squealed with her and it sounded alien in my ears.

"OMG! That's great! You're going to be awesome out there! I wish I could be there!" In reality I was glad I wasn't. I'd be rejected, at least now I could drag out this friendship for as long as possible, but she would never befriend me if I went to her school. It's just a fact. I'm socially awkward and never do anything fun, other than sports really.

"Yeah, hey, you're in Cali, right?" I nodded then said, "Yeah."

"Well, in one month we're going to be performing there for one of the football games and you could come!" I smiled at the idea, we both knew I probably wouldn't be able to come, but we could dream.

"SURE! Of course! Just tell me where and when and I'll take it from there!" I could hear her smile in her voice when she told me how excited she was to see me again and I agreed. I didn't want to say goodbye, but every hello ends with a goodbye. I see nothing 'good' about 'goodbye' but… I don't know. Goodbye is just a painful way of saying I wonder when I'll see you again.

"So, JJ?" Ella asked, trying to rack her brain for that name.

"Yes, you seriously don't remember her?" I asked and wondered if I ever told her about JJ. Ella was more book-smart than street-smart and can easily remember things so if she can't remember the name I probably never told her.

I went to my photos and clicked the one with JJ and me in it. I handed it to her and she shook her head, "How come I've never heard of her?" She demanded after handing me back my phone. I shrugged.

"Slipped my mind."

"This conversation is not over young lady!" Ella said angrily and I tried not to laugh.

"I'm older than you, Ells." She just glared at me.

* * *

><p>After walking around some more, I found out that the guy that was at least a foot taller than me and looked more like a shadow than a person was named Nick but his nickname was Fang. The boy with strawberry blond hair and light blue eyes was James but was called Iggy. Iggy and Fang were like yin and yang, dark and light, happy and sad, outgoing and shy. Complete opposites. The girl with dark skin and mocha eyes was Krystal Anne, odd but not as odd as her nickname, Nudge. Iggy and fang were my age, seventeen while Nudge was just about to turn Ella's age, fifteen. Nudge was Fang's adopted brother and Iggy was Fang's closest friend. Boys apparently don't have 'best friends'.<p>

Mom called a little after we got ice-cream, saying that she would be home late and that we should be home before he, which meant we should be asleep by ten. I had the entire place memorized by heart by the time we were on our front porch at five. I knew Ella was going to invite them in, so I let her deal with opening the door.

"You guys want to come in?" Ella asked half-way through opening the door. Fang shrugged with Iggy and Nudge was in there before I could even go inside. I locked the door behind everyone and went back to my couch. I laid back down and hired the volume on my iPod, humming to California by Phantom Planet. I closed my eyes tapped my foot to the beat.

I opened my eyes and screamed shoving Iggy's laughing face out of my face. I muttered something under my breath; it sounded something like "class hole". He just laughed. I was going to kill him.

I shoved him again; he stumbled and fell on his butt. I laughed a little and he mock glared at me. "I'm bored." I rolled my eyes.

"Go be normal and eat something." He shrugged.

"I'm not hungry," he complained.

"So?" I asked, "You're bored, so go eat." He shrugged.

"So I hear you're good at sports…" I stiffened a little and yelled, "I'm coming Ella!" I got up and walked to the kitchen. Sadly, he followed me.

"Which ones?" I ignored him, busily pouring myself a glass of milk. "You look like a basketball player, maybe a soccer player?"

I sighed and looked at him, "You're not going to drop that are you?" He shook his head smugly. Then Fang walked in. I've never been happier to see his face.

"Nice house," He commented, sitting down on one of the table chairs.

I chugged down the milk and nodded, "Thanks. Hey is Ella calling me? Hmm, better go check!" I ran out of the room, but still heard Fang sigh.

"What did you do this time?" Iggy just laughed.

I knew Ella didn't need me so I went outside. I never got the chance to see the backyard so I used this time to look around. There were trees lining the fence, the grass an unnatural green, bushes popped up around trees, there was a swing on the porch, a potted plant next to the door. In the very middle of the yard was a willow tree. Something you wouldn't expect to see, something that looked as awkward as me. It didn't fit, it made no sense being where it was, and it looked gauche. I loved it. I loved anything that simply reminded me of myself. I liked knowing I wasn't alone. Because nobody wants to be the last one there, everyone wants to feel like someone cares and nobody wants to do it on their own. Everyone wants to know they're not alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay at the end I used some Nickleback lyrics to help fit my story. So I guess I need to add that to the disclaimer... I'll just do it here. I OWN NOTHING! IT'S ALL THE WORK OF NICKLEBACK AND JP! I cut out some of the lyrics but they're still there and I need to acknowledge them. Oh and I'm sorry to say but I don't know if this story is going to have Fax in it. I love Fax but this story doesn't seem to be leading to that... Sad, yeah. I know.  
><strong>

**~~~Yours Truly Forever~~~**

**(|0|) I'm a hamburger! (|0|)  
><strong>


	2. You Better Run, Outrun My PitBull

**A/N: HEY! My friend hates unicorns and pie. She likes Legos. Just thought I'd share that useless information. It's funny how much you learn in my math class, such as manners and how to remember peoples names, favorite color, favorite sport, etc. and we even get English lessons. He even taught us how to write a sentence! It's surprising how many people in my class CAN'T write a sentence properly. It was sad. I think the teacher cried a little at how sad it was. Anyway enough of my rambling on with the story! WAIT! HOLD THE PHONE! I probably won't be switching POV's just to see how it turns out. It's all about experimenting my friends! If you are not my friends then oh well. YOUR LOSS! On with the story! :D  
><strong>

**Oh and Disclaimer: I own nothing. JP owns everything but Marcus and the teachers and everything that I made.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Ella was constantly out, I'd go with her every once in a while just to keep a smile on mom's face, but I would walk off on my own and meet back with them later. Iggy and Fang repeatedly showed up, but I'd never go with them, simple excuses always let me evade having to see them again. I don't know why, but I'm always uneasy around the two boys. I felt bad about leaving Ella alone with them, but every time she comes home smiling so I don't mind too much.

* * *

><p>A week passed by too fast and soon it was Monday. I woke up to the smell of mom's famous waffles. I quickly dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, threw on the first graphic tee I found, put on my gemstone necklace, the one I couldn't live without, and ran downstairs. I wolfed down the waffles, hoping to leave before Fang and Iggy come to pick us up. But while I was hopping around, trying to get my Vans on, they showed up. Ella laughed at me attempts to avoid them and shook her head at me when I fell on my butt. I immaturely stuck my tongue out at her and slipped on my shoe. I went to the stairs, grabbed my black backpack and my over sized sweatshirt that said "<strong>Who Cares?<strong>" Ella made a face at my sweatshirt and I rolled my eyes.

"Some of us can't stand the cold." She shrugged and walked out wearing a floral top over a teal colored tan-top, white short-shorts, and pink flats. It was at least fifty degrees Fahrenheit outside, I don't know how she could stand that but she could.

I followed her, plugging in my headphones, and patted my hands to Look What You've Done by Jet. Fang was driving and Iggy was harassing him, telling him to play some radio station that Fang hated.

"Iggy, it's his car, his radio, his music. So shut up and deal with it," I snapped after Iggy's twentieth attempt to get Fang to change the station.

"Touchy," Iggy muttered, but shut up. Ella gave me a look and I tilted my head, asking her what was up. She just shook her head. I sighed. I wanted to be able to understand her, but it was hard to connect with someone that was practically a million miles away.

* * *

><p>I didn't expect Ella to wait, but she did. She walked with me to the office, nervously playing with the threads of her shirt. After we received our schedules, I stopped her and put my hands on her shoulders, "Listen, everyone will love you. They always do. This school won't be different, now relax, head up high, and smile. Jeez, you look like you're about to hurl. Just breathe." She gave me a weak smile and I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, because <em>that's<em> your smile that you use to win people over."

She rolled her eyes at me and I beamed at her, "There's the Ella I know. Now, go knock 'em dead." She smiled at me, a real smile and gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks, sis. Now, go use that advice and," She winked, "Knock 'em dead!" She started walking away and all confidence left me. I was alone again. I looked down at the schedule. My locker would be near my second period class, that didn't help me at all. I sighed and started aimlessly walking the halls.

I walked for a while before I stopped and leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, clearing my mind. I had five minutes to find my locker, open it, put my stuff away, and find my first period class. That's easy enough. I looked at the map again and started walking in the direction I came. I soon found my locker. I opened it with the first try and stuffed everything (including my sweatshirt, I had a sweater on underneath) but my binder in there. I closed my locker and looked at the map again; my first period class was on the other side of the school. _Great_. I looked around, the crowds were thinning so I speed walked to my first class. I made it with one second to spare. The bell rang the minute I stepped into class.

The teacher smiled at me. "Wow, first day here and you're not even late!" I shifted slightly, _what do I say?_

I shrugged, "Good sense of direction and a map." Was that okay? I tried not to stutter, it was a bad habit that I grew into. I never stuttered unless I was nervous or scared.

She smiled at me, "Well, I'm Ms. Baker; I'm your science teacher this year. You can sit by," She stopped and looked around, tilting her head slightly, "Marcus, you're supposed to be sitting there," She pointed to an empty seat and a boy with brown hair got out of his seat next to this red head that was giggling, and slumped into the seat.

He threw his hands up, "Happy?" She smiled smugly.

"Yep!" She chirped and gave me an apologetic look; "You can sit by Marcus, hon." I held back a sigh and went to sit next to him. I didn't bother trying to talk to him. But that seemed to annoy him.

"Are you going to ignore me this entire period?" I shrugged.

"Depends on if you keep talking," I replied easily. Maybe I was finally coming out of my shell, maybe pigs are flying.

He chuckled a little but stayed quiet. I liked Ms. Baker, she was still young and had a lot of energy, unlike many of my old teachers who always seemed to hate teaching and never seemed to like any of us.

After a moment he leaned in close, too close, and whispered, "So, whatcha doing this weekend?" I rolled my eyes and shoved him away a little.

"Not spending it with you," I replied. It was so easy to hate Marcus that it was easy to talk around him. He was like the annoying boy version of JJ.

"So you're free, cool. How about I meet you at the local theater? I hear Project X was a good movie."

I rolled my eyes and turned to him. "I guess you don't know what no means, hmm?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"Well, sweetheart, no one has ever said no, and if they did they meant-"

"No." I replied more firmly this time.

"Fine, let's go as friends." He seemed oddly desperate to get me to say yes. I looked at him warily. It was weird but he seemed like a good friend. But then I remembered the giggling red-head and now this. I can put two and two together. I'm most likely a bet. I could make this interesting and see if it really is a bet. I shook my head.

"Busy." I needed to make plans; or some fake ones at least.

"Oh really?" He asked and I shrugged, "What are you doing?"

"I don't appreciate stalkers," I commented and the person behind us laughed. It was well hidden behind a cough, but I heard it. I stiffened slightly. I always thought that I wasn't made for high school life. I was made for something more exciting, something that involves paranoia and wariness to others. I hate being the only person that's always looking over their shoulder for some unknown threat.

He rolled his eyes, "And I don't appreciate liars."

I turned to face him, "You think I'm lying?" He nodded.

"I know you're lying."

"I'm going swimming. So I can get better for the auditions for the American Swim Team." That was true, but I didn't know when I was going to do it.

He gave me a look, then did a once over. I rolled my eyes, "You don't look like a swimmer."

I shrugged, "You don't look like molester."

He smirked, "Touché." I should've been freaked by that but I knew he was just trying to get under my skin. He was pretty good at that. But I guess I was tired of being pushed around. I hated being the mat that everyone wiped their feet on. For once, I wanted Ella's confidence.

"What else do you do?" I then realized I let him know a part of me. In a way, I let him in. He took that as invite to ask me everything.

I shrugged again, "What do you do?"

"Skateboard." I didn't believe him. My eyes flicked to his hands, the little calluses on his hands marked him as a guitar player. I'm not really good with guitars, but I've always wanted to learn. But with all the sports I was juggling, I just didn't have enough time to learn.

"Sure," I said and he looked shocked. "I'm not that stupid," I commented at his face and he shook his head.

"Err. Uh, s-sure you're not." It felt good to not be the one stuttering this time. Different. I liked it.

* * *

><p>The first four periods were mostly easy. First period was Science with Ms. Baker; second period was History with Mr. Donzella; third period was music with Mrs. Hephunay; and fourth period was Spanish with Mr. Canto. Music was easier than Spanish but harder than Science and History. You don't do much in music, but you have to learn an instrument. I was assigned the guitar (of course) for this quarter. The test at the end of this quarter is I have to play a song with barely any mistakes.<p>

Now I had lunch. Great. I was bound to be lonely and look like a freak. But when I got to my locker I saw Marcus leaning against it, flirting with a random girl. When he saw me he seemed to forget the girl, "Ah, MAXI!" I stopped and looked over my shoulder, hoping that I wasn't being called across the hall. People were staring. My breath caught in my throat and I all but ran to him.

"Shut up you idiot," I hissed at him, trying to control my breathing. He sensed my discomfort and did nothing to ease it.

He made it worse, "Ah, Maxi, don't be shy!" He put his arm around my shoulder and I rudely shoved him off.

I felt the stares slowly turn away and my lungs finally seemed to be able to hold enough air for me to survive. But the girl was still glaring at me. "You're toy is waiting," And I shoved him into the girl.

"Who's she?" He asked and she scoffed, calling him colorful names as she stormed down the hall.

He laughed, "You're an ass," I said to him when he was done laughing. He shrugged.

"Hurry, I'm starving." I gaped at him. He was waiting for me? Weird. "Well come on! Don't just stare!" I shook my head and spun in my combo.

I grabbed my lunch, just about to close my locker when he grabs my sweater, "Really? What happened to being starving?"

He shrugged, "Something came up." He was inspecting my sweater and shook his head disapprovingly. "We're going shopping this weekend." I was quiet for a second, and then I burst out laughing. A boy …that wants…to shop? How peculiar.

"Sorry, can't, I'm busy; I thought we already had this conversation." I shoved my sweater back into my locker and slammed it shut. We were alone in the hall and the late bell already rung, "Wow, late for lunch, that's new."

"Come on," He dragged me to the lunch room and I stopped him right before he could open the door.

I shook my head, opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water. I gulped, I couldn't find my voice. "I-I-I c-c-can't," I shut up, angered by my stupid stutter. I shook my head, "N-n-n-no." I took a step back and shook my head again, staring at the door as if it would eat me. He gave me a look.

"You'll live." He reached for me and I shook my head, taking a step back. No, he doesn't understand. He will never understand! He doesn't know what it's like to be scared. He has all that confidence and a gigantic ego. He doesn't need a constant bump up. He doesn't need his little sister for support, if he even had a little sister.

Why'd we have to be late? Now everyone with notice the doors open, everyone will shut up and watch us walk in, Marcus will make a big deal about it and I'd be noticed. I'd be in the lime-light and I think I might throw-up just thinking about it. I heard a sigh and felt someone leading me away from my nightmares. No one knows why I have such a bad fear of people, of being on-stage. I just…freak out and everything goes down the drain. The only time I'm ever some-what normal is around my family, JJ, and when I'm occupying my brain with sports. And now, apparently, Marcus.

I felt myself sit down and Marcus sat down in front of me, studying my blank face. "You okay?" He asked and I nodded a little. Then I realized I had no clue where we were and blinked a few times, as if coming out of a trance. I looked around and asked him where we were.

"Teacher's lounge," He shrugged. I gave him a look.

"We're not allowed in the teacher's lounge." Another shrug. He was starting to annoy me.

"You need to relax, and listen to what you're sweater says, Who cares?" He shouted the last part and I quickly leaned forward, putting my hand over his mouth, muffling his scream.

"I CARE!" I hissed, removing my hand. "I can't get in trouble!" He gave me a look.

"Don't buy a sweater if you ain't gonna listen to it!" I rolled my eyes at his English.

"I bought it because I was going through a 'rebellion' phase." I used air quotes around rebellion.

He laughed, "What'd you do?" I froze. Should I tell him? I shrugged and took a bite of my sandwich. It was peanut butter and nutella.

"I…" I bit my lip, thinking about it.

"Fine, don't tell me," He lifted his hand in surrender, "But I want you're sandwich, Miss. Let's-Make-Marcus-Starve!" I laughed a little and handed him the other half of my sandwich.

"You're welcome!" I yelled as he tore through my sandwich. I laughed at him.

"Thank you," He said through the sandwich, but it sounded more like, "Shank Chew!" I rolled my eyes and opened my bag of barbecue chips. Halfway through he grabbed my chips and dumped them in his mouth, innocently hiding the bag behind him.

"Ass." I commented, crossing my arms. He laughed at me, giving me the amazing view of chewed up food in his mouth.

"Gross," I muttered whacking his arm, "Swallow you idiot!" He laughed, but swallowed obediently.

"So, what'd you say?" He waggled his eyebrows, "You, me, Project X." I couldn't help it, I laughed. It was funny; the entire thing was just hilarious. He mock-glared at me and sighed, "No?" He sounded depressed, but I wasn't the kind of person to accept just to make them happy.

"Sorry, but I'm busy." He rolled his eyes.

"You're not sorry."

"You're right. I'm not."

* * *

><p>The teacher wouldn't let me do anything in PE because I didn't have the uniform yet, so I had to sit around doing NOTHING! That was an hour of my life that I wasn't getting back.<p>

* * *

><p>I took the local bus home. I met up with Ella after school and told her my plans and she said sure. She didn't seem to mind so no one else minded.<p>

The bus was the bus. It wasn't filled with kids, but there were a few here and there. There were a few old ladies, a pedophile in the corner, 'gang members' in the back, and normal workers in the front and middle. I sat by myself, leaning against the window, staring at the sky. It was clear today, all blue no white or gray, just blue. I smiled a little, I liked the rain, but I liked clear skies better. Clear skies meant I could go running later. I needed to run; I haven't run in a week. I'm slacking off, that's not good.

When I got home, Ella, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge were waiting for me. They weren't just there, they were waiting for me. The minute I stepped through the door Ella and Nudge crowded me, throwing me questions left and right. My head started hurting.

"Guys, give her some space," I heard Fang say and suddenly the questions died.

I let out a breath, "So what's up?" Ella glared at me and Nudge patted her back. I gave the two a look. "Kay' I'll be upstairs." I'm not used to being unwelcome at home, but I guess I should start getting used to it…

* * *

><p>I was in my room, lying on my bed, throwing a rubber ball up at the ceiling then catching it. I played this for a while but I soon got bored. I changed into some running shorts and a black tank-top. I heard that there's a park nearby. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my iPod. Everyone was in the backyard so I quickly wrote a note "Out for a run, be back in an hour or so" and signed it. I put the pen down and ran out the front door. I broke into a sprint, the sun beating down on me. I sprinted to the local park, glad for the trees' shade. I stopped only after my fifth lap around the entire park, the fields included. I stopped at a water fountain, drinking water in sips, not gulps. I found it harder to run with a lot of water in me, I once threw up because I drank too much water and started running, so many things wrong with me.<p>

I ran to one of the more isolated trees and sat down by it, leaning my head against the trunk, listening to Pink, Don't Let Me Get Me. A good song, but I prefer the songs from her 'I'm Not Dead' album. I closed my eyes for a second, that's it, and suddenly a little girl came running at me at full speed.

"HELP!" She shrieked, running with her arms outstretched to me. I noticed the big mean looking pit-bull chasing her. I ran to fill in the space and picked her up. I used my leg to keep the dog at a certain distance. I placed her down behind me, squatting down to the dog's size. I grabbed his collar and told it multiple commands but it seemed deaf to my voice.

"Sit, Marley," I heard a familiar voice say and I looked up at a smirking Marcus. I glared at him. I ignored his roaming eyes and remembered how I must looked right now.

"Of course, _you_ would be the owner of a dog that would chase a little girl through the park."

"Aw, Angel, you were having fun!" He said looking at the girl hiding behind me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course she was, because that's what I got from her screaming help," I snapped back. I had a thing for little kids, a weak spot so to speak. Not like I would tell anyone that.

The little girl, Angel, stepped around me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "Is Marwey gonna eat me?" She asked in an innocent voice, not even saying 'Marley' correctly.

I looked down at her and smiled, I took her hands and unwrapped her from me and squatted to look at her, "Of course not, sweetie, you're too cute for him to eat!"

She grinned at me, exposing her missing teeth. I laughed a little and she threw her little arms around me. She had straight blond hair that stopped mid-back, it perfectly bordered her heart-shaped face, and she had sparkling blue eyes that looked like clear skies. "So Max, you rethinking my offer?" I rolled my eyes and looked at Angel.

"Is Marcus always this annoying?" I asked and she giggled.

"Um… I'm right here!" Marcus said and I waved my hand dismissively. She nodded.

"Mhhm! And he bring-" Marcus covered Angel's mouth and gave her a look. I laughed at his face. He was blushing! Oh my gosh!

"Sorry about my sister, she can be a blabbermouth sometimes." I shrugged.

"At least she has good stuff to say!" I said, swatting away his hand and smiled at Angel.

"Anytime you want me to fight off my annoying brother, just call me," Angel said, giving her brother the funniest stern look ever. But his fake scared look was even more amusing.

I noticed the sky turning pink and knew I had to go soon. That's my cue! "Sorry guys, I have to go." I said goodbye, gave Angel a hug and reluctantly gave Marcus a hug before I ran home. When I got there I ran up the stairs and took a quick shower, then changed into pajama bottoms and a baggy black shirt that said "Hollywood". When I was on my way downstairs I heard the others still here.

Before I could even be tempted to eavesdrop, I turned around and walked upstairs. Was I wanted down there? Did Ella love me? She kind of had to? But did she? What about Iggy and Fang? Fang was cute, but did he even care? So far no. Iggy was fun but too… persistent. That could get annoying. Nudge was bearable but talked too much. Did I even like these kids? Ella did, so I had to for the next couple of months. Until then, I had Marcus and Angel to go crying to.

But did I even belong here? Was I wanted?

So far the answer's no. I doubt it will ever change, because in reality nothing changes. Not the way you want it to that is. But after a while, you get used to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :) See look the second chapter is already up! Now you don't have a reason to kill me for all the time it's going to take for me to get the others up. I'm not good at planning :( Anyway tell me what you think of this story. R&R now goodnight my peoples! SLEEP WELL!**

**Dreams last for so long...even after your gone!**

**~~Dream Beyond Infinity~~  
><strong>

**Don't Stop Dreaming**

**LALALALALALALalallalalalalaaa...  
><strong>


End file.
